Friendzone
by holmesfreak1412
Summary: AU Drabble-esque series where a space is what makes all the difference


Title: Friendzone

Author: holmesfreak1412

Fandom: Detective Conan/Case Closed

Pairing: Ai Haibara/Miyano Shiho and Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi

Genre: Angst, Romance, Alternative Universe

Rating: K

Language: English

Description: AU Drabble-esque series where a space is what makes all the difference.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Detective Conan Franchise.

Author's Note: I know I should start typing my multi-chapter but after finding this again in one of my old handbags, I couldn't resist. I don't claim this to be any good but I just want to try something different for once. I think this is one of my older uhh.. works so you can guess that some stuff here are the source of my other stories. I bet I will get hate with this with what I will imply about Shiho but then, this may not be too atrocious for you to pronounce me a death sentence, eh?

Some things in here may be just repetitive in its context but then it's just a random collection of equally spontaneous thoughts so how about cutting me some slack? It might be OOC, I know.

UNBETAED as usual so all the mistakes that you will notice are mine. And who hates FFN's formatting program?

…

…

…

Friendzone

..

xxx.

001 Friendzone- maybe canon

…

It is what you call the space separating the word girl from friend. It is also where she lives now.

…

002 Past Life- maybe canon

…

She must have been really horrible in hers.

…

003 War-AU

…

Ran is the name of the reason he continues to feverishly fight this endless battle for freedom and he really believes that. He doesn't really hesitate, as he lays half-dead in the infirmary to tell her—his nurse, that.

…

004 Titanic -AU

…

He still has to come back for something, he tells her when the reputedly unsinkable ship starts to fall and everything that are known as brave is enshrouded with fear. The Iceberg God closes into them with a vengeance for their complacency and he tells her to run and find a lifeboat. And live. She doesn't abide by his wishes, wanting for them to die together, when they do. That will be the happiest she will ever be. So she waits.

But she doesn't really die as happy on the overflowing deck when she sees him instead on a lifeboat, that rich girl from the first class, cradled in his arms.

…

005 Les Miserables -AU

…

She is the one who gave him the means to get to that girl and he doesn't even thank her. But no, that doesn't really stop her from doing the dirty work to keep him safe anyway.

…

006 Frankenstein -AU

…

She really hates herself for being able to create such a beautiful, perfect creature who in his flawlessness cannot even bring himself to think of her— his crazy, ambitious creator— the same way.

…

007 Voyage-AU

…

He trusts her sharp eye for the ship's telescope and as their crew's first sight. Her perception of impending danger is unrivaled. Her range of view, the most invaluable of all. His intellect and her skills combined, they are going to be unconquered and unstoppable.

So when they reach their destination through her help, she sees the hair of the woman he intends to rescue first. She tells him this and she knows from that moment on that to him, love is more of a treasure than all those they can acquire with each other.

She wishes then that she is not nearly as talented as she is.

…

008 Alchemy –AU

…

She can turn lead into gold through little work but he can turn the stone in her chest into a beating heart effortlessly. Problem is, no matter how tediously she tries, she can never revert it back. Stone turns to silk and she breaks.

…

009 Medieval AU

…

To her, he is the knight in shining armour she could always hope for. To him, she is just one of those damsels in distress he always have to save to make his princess proud.

…

010 Fantasy- maybe canon

…

Even in the worse of improbability, they still are impossible.

…

011 Reason- maybe canon

…

She wouldn't have loved him if it wasn't for this reason that he is not just likeany other. She wouldn't have changed into what she is now if she didn't love him…

But still it could have been much better if he himself changed and loved her instead.

...

012 Fairtytale-AU

…

Even after she kisses him— the unfortunate frog prince who is just in the wrong place and the wrong time—, he still thinks of returning to his princess above everything.

…

013 Vampire AU

…

They are more or less stuck together for eternity and yet he still doesn't refrain from watching the girl he loves grow up and totally ignore how they both don't because even though he has already long since accepted his fate, she still will always be that monster who bit him.

…

014 X-Men AU

…

They have this promise that they will never use their abilities against each other. He will not read her mind. She will not mess up with his. He fulfills this as she does because they keep their promises. They are bestfriends.

So to this day, he doesn't even notice how much she loves him and she doesn't really do anything about it.

…

015 Mythology AU

…

She pities him for falling for that demigoddess of love as everybody else did, settling for some conformity that she once thought was unheard of him. But above all, she pities herself for being just different as the girl with the death touch.

…

016 Avengers AU

...

She has been in service of liars and killers all her life but then, he keeps on saving her over and over again from her own kind even despite loathing them. He asks her to work with him. She does but knowing everything he has done for her, she knows well she is ready to come back as a liar and killer to return the favor.

…

017 Death Note AU

…

She knows well that his lifespan shortens everytime he preserves hers and yet he continues to whimsically evade the inevitable for every Shinigami who saves instead of kills.

She knows why. There is no tragic love to render him into dust. And there has to be a reason. He's still alive now because he knows that saving a person doesn't require one.

…

018 Naruto AU

…

He is an honorable shinobi. She is but a disposable missing-nin. And she knows he only protects her because they have common enemies. They certainly are not friends. If they are, they surely couldn't be more.

…

019 Death- maybe canon

…

Everything in this world is unbreakable until it's broken.

…

020 Beautiful- maybe canon

…

She thinks that nothing beautiful is ever meant for her. Truer words are never spoken. He is just one of those that is never for her.

…

021 Code Geass AU

…

All she wants in life is death. But he doesn't let her have it. She hates him for that. He doesn't really imply that they have a future together, doesn't he?

…

022 Hunger Games AU

…

He dies on the first day. She comes home a victor. He didn't really want to be anybody's killing machine. She couldn't just afford to think like that.

That is how the games work, no place for emotions there.

…

023 One Missed Call AU

…

He may be only saving her to save himself and everybody else. He may be trying because he actually feels for her. But neither manages to stop her from dying.

…

024 Fire- AU

…

He convicts her of arson. And watches her with hawk's eye until her heart starts to burn with fiery passion for him and flaming anger about how he doesn't see. With nothing else to burn, she incinerates herself and no one in there is quick enough to stop her.

…

025 Future- maybe canon

…

Some things never change.

…

026 Chase

…

He tells her not to run. She still does though, knowing she has to run back to him someday.

…

027 Police AU

…

He is the only one who sees her suicidal rescue for his sake for what it really is.

He has fucked up.

…

028 CSI AU

…

She always wonders when comes a time they would investigate his death without telling another person condolences that she perversely wishes is for her.

…

029 Time Paradox AU

…

When he comes back in time to demand from her the cure for an illness his lover has contracted (will contract?) whom she is sure is not her, she knows that even if time has not been against them, everything else will be.

…

030 Magic Kaito AU

…

In this universe, those who know too much is not as rewarded as those who don't. Ignorance is forever a bliss in here.

...

xxx.

AN: I really don't know what I was thinking when I had written this and just decided to publish, so before I change my mind, I'm out of here. Review?

I'm terribly sleepy. Argh.


End file.
